The last of the Saiyans
by Abbadon the Destroyer
Summary: Xeon,the prodical last son of the saiyans embarks on an adventure filled with tits and battle.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to my new fanfiction,I seriously welcome criticism as it will help me become a better writer and hopefully help me get you interested in my story,this is the pre prologue chapter to help you understand the story better as well as my OC.  
My OC's name is Xeon(Ex-e-on)this was a name i came up with to give my saiyan character in a DBZ fan series,he has a personality similar to mine as he likes Death Metal as well as other forms of Metal,but he displays his temper more as he keeps to himself and basicly has a "you don't fuck with me,I don't fuck with you" attitude.  
This story takes place in around 1,000 years after GT,but i will include battle of gods in the timeline aswell(i won't spoil anything but i will possibly hold a poll at around the end of the fanfiction that might or might not decide what transformation he may obtain).  
thank you and enjoy my fanfiction. 


	2. The Prophecy

7 years ago

"Nii-chan,tell me a story." 10 year old Rias Gremory asks her brother.

"ok Ria-tan,once,there was a beutiful princess-NO!"Rias interrupts her brother.

"Those stories are boring,tell me one with excitement,action,and romance."

"No"Sirzechs states with a calm expression"You are to young for such stories."

Rias stands up scowling her brother for his sense of over protection.

"I-AM-NOT-A-BABY!"Rias yells at Sirzechs for condeming her for her age.

"That may be so but I will not tell you such stories."

"Ok,then I will tell grayfia you called her fat."

Sirzechs' eyes widen at the thought of his wife being called such a name,her wrath upon him would dwarf that of even the flames of Hell upon damned souls for eternity.

Sigh"You win."as Sirzechs hangs his head low in defeat.

As Rias celebrates with a big smile,Sirzechs summons a dusty book through a small summon circle."What a weird looking book."says Rias as Sirzechs dusts of the book,7 orange balls appear on the leather cover,each of them with a numerous amount of stars ranging from 1 to 7.

"This book is over 1,000 years old Rias,it has been on this earth even before the great war"Rias marvels as not only its age but also the history it could hold within.

"What's the story about?"Rias asks.

"It's not really a story but more of a legend."Rias wonders at the cover"What are those things on the cover?"Sirzechs looks at the cover"Those are known as The Dragon Balls,they can supposedly grant any wish you want."

"Why are they called the dragon balls?

"They are said to contain a great being of immense power,a being known as Shenron,an Eternal Dragon."Rias stares at Sirzechs with great interest"A DRAGON!"Rias yells in excitment."yes a dragon,now are you going to letme finish my story?"

Rias nods in comformation"Alright then."Sirzechs opens the book to a page where it shows to men,with black spiky hair,one with an orange gi and the other with a blue skin tight suit with a white colored armor.

Sirzechs starts reading"Behold the legends of the universe,two men turned legends and then gods,among them they are the pure from a race of wickedness and disaster,they have become that which is all powerful."The book shows the two men's hair becoming more spikey and gold colored."The one which name means heaven and the other which name means...this can't be right."Sirzechs exclaims"What is it brother?"Rias says with interest."It says that the others' name means vegetable,oh well."

"What happened to there hair,they look like angels?Rias said with interest"I have no idea,wait there is more."As Sirechs flipped to another page and began reading"There will soon be another legend to walk the earth,with might like no other to bring peace to the universe and end the evil that resides in the infinite."

Sirzechs heart immediately sinks at the word "Infinite."

"What is it nii-chan?"Rias exclaimed"It's nothing Ria-tan,it's time for bed."

Rias starts pouting at the statemant"Oh come on!"

"NOW!" Sirzechs exclaims with frustration

After Sirzechs put Rias to bed he came out in the hall to find Azazel,leader of the Fllen Angels"Whoa,Sirzechs it lookes like you just ran a marathon your sweting so much,what's going on?"

"Read this prophecy."after a minute of reading"Whoa so this blonde guy is going to fight Ophis?"

"Not only that but it also says he will kill her too,it's not that much of Ophis that scares me,it's who or what has that much power,if the prophecy is true,he could eradicate us all."

"Well,it looks like were going to have to prepare then."

thanks for reading and DBZ,Highschool DxD and all music that may appear in the fiction belong to there rightful owners


	3. The Hero Revealed!

Present Day

6:00 in the morning

"XEON!" is yelled at a sleeping man"Get up or you will be late for school!"

The half asleep man groans while getting up from his bed and grabbing clothes from his closet"Will you get-SHUT THE FUCK UP I'M AWAKE ALREADY!"he yells to Lilith,his older sister."What the hell did you say to me!?"

"You know what i said!"As he puts black jeans,dark tee,boots and a thick leather jacket with a hood on,he procedes to walk downstairs to find himself barely dodging a plate being thrown at him"You may be a fucking superman but i'm still your older sister and you don't talk to me that way,after that statement he thought of the story his parents told him when he first started to develope his "abilities",just at the age of thirteen,he developed super strength,speed etc.,they told him a story of how after his sister was born she was unable to have another child so to do anything and after hearing of these seven magic ball shaped objects that were able to grant any wish,they looked for and found these seven balls and wished for another child,by my mothers account the magical items then flew and what looked like to be absorbed in her stomach.

They beleived that his abilities came from his magical conception

"Hey,dipshit,are you listening!?"as he was in thought his sister was still yelling at him"Your going to be late for school!"

"You talk to much,your going to were out your vocal cords."

"Will you just go." Lilith says while face palming"ok" Xeon says right before he disappears instantly.

He then appears behind of a tree infront of the school he is supposed to attend"So,this is Kuoh Academy,the architecture is nice."Xeon then walks through the academy gates,he is already starting to get looks,both of fear and lust,for a six foot a six inch tall man who is very built,these reactions are normal,but there is a duo of what seem to be perverted teens who are throwing death stares,another death stare back at them made hem shut up,but out of all of this,there was one thing that stood out,a crimson headed women with a very attractive figure staring at Xeon through the window of what appears to be an old school building,she gave off a sense of wanting and seemed to have the power to have,"I have a feeling i will see her again in the future."States the large 17 year old as he puts his earbuds in and plays "Meshuggah's Demiurge" on his Mp3.

Rias pov

Ara ara,Bochou,whay were you staring at that boy,you think he's cute too?is said by the crimson headed women's also attractive figured assistant."No Akeno,not just that,but i felt a strange power envelope the area as soon as the boy stepped throught the gates not only that but it just appeared outside the school,like it telepoted or moved fast enought to where i coudn't detect it,strange indeed,Akeno,get his file,i want to know who he is.

"I'm right on it Bochou."the feeling of the boy was over whelming,like he was not of this Earth,she would definitely keep a close eye on him.

Xeon pov

As Xeon entered the building,he started walking to his 2nd year class,he then entered the class,gaining the full attention of the room"Ah,you must be the transfer,please,introduce yourself."the request by the teacher is then awnsered"Hello,my name is Xeon...I don't really have a last name so,just call me Xeon."

"Okay then Xeon,please take the seat next to miss Amano."the teacher states signifying the end of his introduction,he then procedes to where the teacher directed him next to yet another very buxom figured women"Does every chick in this city have big tits?"Xeon thought to himself.

"Hello,i'm Yuma Amano,it's nice to meet you."states the buxom women as she extends her hand,signaling for a hand shake.

"Hi,nice to meet you."says the boy with a calm,bored nearly dead pan tone.

"Holy shit,just being near him makes my legs feel like there going to fall off!"Yuma thinks to herself"No wonder Lord Kokabiel wanted this boy dead,his Sacred Gear must be a Longinus if i can feel it's power before he even unlocked it."Yuma again thought.

Rias pov

"Bochou,I got his file."says the crimson headed women's assistant"Thank you Akeno."

"It says here that his name is Xeon,no last name,he is a transfer from "Kanazawa",the reason for his transfer is unknown,it also states that he has a long history of violence,that is all the file holds of importance."

"Strange,i felt something alive in him,something,ancient,and powerful."

"Do you think he could be one of the Kiryuutei?"

"it is a possibility,though either way we should definitely keep a close eye on him."

"Bochou,if i didn't know better iwould think you like 't you?"Akeno states with a blushing smirk"I do not!"Rias immediately protests with a face as red as her hair."Still,he should be watched."Akeno nods in agreement.

Xeon pov

After the end of class,Xeon procedes outside to find the two perverted idiots running from a giant mob of women with kendo sticks,Xeon bows his head in dissappointment"Idiots."

Before he walk out the door he is stopped by Yuma"Hi,Xeon."you could tell the emberresment and nervousness in her voice"Are yo-are you doing anything?"Xeon Raises his eye brow in curiosity.

"No,why?"the young man retorts.

"Well,you see-You wanna go out?"Xeon inturrupts.

"YES!"Yuma says with what looks like a great weight lifted off her."Do you mind walking me home?"askes Yuma.

"Coudn't hurt."says the young man.

after a couple minutes of walking,they end up in the middle of a park near a water fountain"Hey do you mind if i asked you something?Yuma askes.

"Sure,what is the question?"

Yuma leans next and whispers in his ear"Would you die for me!"Yuma then transforms while her clothes are ripped off and then replaced by a what appears to be a symbiotic S&M outfit that barely coverd her nipples or vagina,aswell as growing black angel wings,her appearence also changes,her height is altered by a couple inches aswell as her facial features are altered to make her look more then flies in the air.

"Too bad,you were real cute too."

Xeon then smirks and procedes to laugh.

"What's so funny?"says an annoyed Raynare"You should be cowering in fear!."

He then composes"Trust me if anyone should be feeling fear,it's you."Xeon then extends his hand revealing his palm,which the generates a blue colored sphere of energy.

"What the hell?!"Raynare then generates a spear of light and throws it at Xeon.

Xeon then fire the sphere of energy engulfing both the spear of light and raynare ending in a sizable explosion,Raynare survived the explosion,barely,she falls on the ground with burn marks and singes all over her body and wings.

"Yo-you bastard."Raynare throws insults at Xeon.

Xeon then walk over to a nearly dead Raynare and grabs her by her hair"I'm going to keep you alive,just so you aswell as the people who told you to kill me know,never-FUCK-WITH-ME-AGAIN,or I will eradicate every cell in your body!"Xeon then walks away and then teleports away.

Rias' pov

"So that's your secret,I knew sending my fimiliar to follow you would pay off."Rias states while veiwing a playback of the one-sided battle.

"If he can take out a fallen angel like that,just imagine how strong he is."stated Akeno

"Yes,I definitely need to get him in my peerage know,if we had him,not even my brother would be able to beat us at a rating game."

Thank you for reading chapter 2! DBZ,Highschool DxD and all music that may appear in this fanfiction belong to there respective owners.


	4. Secret's Revealed!

"Xeon!"yells his sister

"What?"

"You blew up half the fucking park!"

"What,i would never."

"Bull shit!

"You are the only one who could of caused a blast like that!"

"Well,i had a good reason."

"What fucking reason is there to blow up a damn park."

"I was attacked...by an angel."

"An angel...that is the stupidest fucking reason i ever heard."

"Think what you want to think,I know what i saw."Xeon said while walking up to his room.

"Dipshit"Lilith thought.

Next day.

"I hope you don't plan on blowing anything up."says Lilith remembering last night"Or plan on seeing any angels."'

"Say what you will,I know what i saw."

"Just shut up and go to school."

Xeon complies as he teleports away.

As Xeon enters the class,he is immediately stopped by a blond kid whom the girls are drooling over.

"Xeon?"

"Who are you and what do you want?"demands Xeon.

"My name is Yuto Kiba,my bochou wishes to see you."

"Why is that?"

"Why not find out."with those words Xeon complies and follows Yuto to a old school building.

As they enter Yuto starts introducing the group in the building.

"This is the school mascot,Koneko Toujou"

"Hi"says the silent girl.

"This is the vice-president,Akeno Hime-jima.

"Nice to meet you."

"I'm Yuto Kiba."

"This is our Bochou,Rias Gremory

"Gremory"Xeon thought to himself,as a busty crimson headed woman walked down from a staircase.

"Hello Xeon,I have been wanting to talk to you."

"Intersting,your name."Xeon intrigued

"Yes,it is scandinavian."Rias retorted.

"No,your name is the same of that of a Duke of Hell.

"So,you take an interest in biblical characters?"Rias asked.

"Things such as Demonology peik my interest."

"I see,well then i guess there is no hiding from you then."with that statement,everyone except Xeon sprew large bat like demon wings from their back.

"What,the hell is going on in here?!"Xeon stated as he secretly prepped and energy ball in his right palm.

"Relax,we don't wish to harm you,infact it is the exact opposite."

"What do you want,i already was nealy killed once yesterday,i'm taking no chances."

"Nearly killed?,you sincerely humble the fallen angel you,yourself nearly destroyed with no effort."

Xeon becomes narrow eyed in curiosity."How did you know that?"

Right after Xeon said that,a small bat creature appeared on Rias' shoulder"My fimiliar seen the entire thing and brought the information back to me."

"Well,what do you want with me?"

"I want you to become apart of my peerage,with you,we would be unstoppable,but for you to comepete in the rating games,we will need to re-incarnate you."

"How do you expect to do that."

Rias then holds up a red chess peice"With this,this is called an evil peice,this is the tool we devils use to bring people into the peerage,but this is no ordinary evil peice,this is a mutation peice,it it specificely designed for special cases like yours."

Rias then goes and walks infront of Xeon,and touches the mutation peice to Xeon's chest,it then lights up and instantely explodes.

"What!?"Rias exclamed in shock.

"I'm guessing that's not supposed to happen."

"No,it wasn't,it was supposed to turn you into a pawn,but your power is to much even for a Mutation peice i guess,this has never happened before."

"Well still,you know my secret,I know yours"

"Yes,would you still consider to be part of my peerage?"

"Well,it be fun.'

"I can tell you this will be the part of a mutual partnership Xeon."

"I guess."Xeon says as he teleports away,to everyone's shock."

Thnk you all for reading chapter 3,all meterial that appears in this fanfiction belong to thier respective owners."


	5. First Day on the Job!

Xeon decided that tonight was nice so he walked home but he was suddenly stopped by a rather sinister looking man in a trench coat.

"So you're the one that nearly killed Lady Raynare,you don't look like much."

"Lady is not really the word i woild use to describe her."Xeon retorted."

"How dare you mock the great lady Raynare,i'll enjoy killing you."said the man as he grew a pair of crow wings and flew in the air.

"I,ve seen it all before birdman,it doesn't surprise me.

"Well that's to bad,atleast i'll get to see your face screaming in agony when i gut you!"The man then generated a spear of light and threw it at Xeon but he just stood there and took the large blast created by the spear.

"All talk no play."said the the fallen angel

Just before he started to fly away,he heard a voice coming through the smoke.

"You know,i would ask for your name,but you won't live long enough for it to matter."

The fallen angel is shocked to see Xeon not only survive the blast,but the only thing remotely noticable is his ripped clothing.

"No,impossible!"

"Now,you die."after Xeon said that,a giant red orb flew past him eviscerating the fallen angel,realising that was not him,he quickly turned around to find Rias Gremory following him.

"Thought you could use some help."

"You thought wong and why are you here?Xeon asked.

"Well,if you're officialy or unofficialy in my peerage,i need to know where you live."

"Fine,follow me."Xeon said with reluctance in his voice."

After a few inuted of walking,the two finally reached Xeon's house.

"Ok,know you know where i live,now please go."

"What's the rush,i would like to meet your sister."

"No,you don't."Xeon said with seriousness in his voice.

Ignoring Xeon,she proceded to enter his home with Xeon quickly following behind.

"Where the hell have you been!"Yells lilith

"Wow,never knew you cared enough to worry about me."

"I'm gonna...Who's that?"said lilith cutting herself off to find out the identity of the strange crimson headed lady that entered her home.

"Oh,i get it,is this your little girlfriend?"lilith said with a teasing tone.

Xeon just bows his head in shame.

"Hi,i am Rias and you must be is lovely sister."Rias said greeting and complimenting her.

"Lovely is not the word i would use to describe her."

After a few minutes of coversation,Rias decided to leave Xeon's home.

"Tommorow evening,we are holdig a club meeting,don't be late."Rias whispered to Xeon as she left through the front door.

"So,are you hitting it?"Lilith said whith another teasing tone.

"Shut up."said Xeon as he walked upstairs to his bedroom.

Next Day

Xeon decides to walk to school today.

"I wonder what crazy shit we are going to stir up today."Xeon thought as he gets to the front gates of the school.

After class,he does what Rias asked him and went to the old school building,he plays Titnaomachy by Ingested on his mp3 as he walks through the front door.

"Ah,Xeon you showed."

"Well,what else am i going to do?"

"Alright everyone,there have been rumors to a rogue devil in the town,so were are going to an abandoned werehouse to where it was last spotted,it has also been seducing people and leading them there to eat them,so be careful."

Rias then summuns a transport portal that takes them to the front of the werehouse.

"Alright guys,be careful."

They enter the werehouse and begin looking for the rogue devil,suddenly a topless women with what appears to be a centipede body comes out from behind a wall.

"Oh,another meal,how grand and i didn't even need to catch you."

"You killed your master and took his power,you will perish for such treachery."

As Rias said that,Xeon begins walking towards the rogue devil.

"So,a willing victim,I like that."said the rogue devil.

"Well don't just stand thee,are you going to eat me like you say you are,or are you going to be a bitch?"

Xeon mocks the creature and it begins to charge him and it lands on him.

"No,Xeon!"Rias says with a worrying expression.

"I thought he would be more of a challenge."said by the rogue devil.

"Suddenly the devil's centipede like body begins to deform until a arm rips through it.

"What!."the rogue devil expresses in shock.

Xeon then puts his other arm through the devil and rips it in half and desintigrates the halfs with an energy blast.

"Well not much of a challenge at all."

"Ara ara,what a show."Akeno said with delight

"Yes Xeon,you are defintely one to have as an ally."

"It's really nothing."

"Well,since the job is done,let's all go home."

As they all get back to the club house,they notice Xeon still has monster organs on him.

"Here Xeon,you can use my shower,we wouldn't want you going home with guts on you."

"Thanks.'

Xeon was suspicous about such an act of kindness from her but he exepted it anyway and he was right to be,for this action was just a means of Rias and Akeno to see him fully naked.

"Scoot over Akeno i can't see him."

"Ara Ara,what a show."

"Wow he's huge!"

Xeon kept hearing voices and as he opened the curtain to the shower ,he found the girls peeping at him.

"What,the hell,are you doing?'

"Nothing!" they both said as they walked away with emberresment.


	6. End of the beginning!

Considering today is an off day for all students,Xeon decided to check out the actual town because fo far,his only trips here have been to be killed by a Fallen Angel and to kill a Rogue devil.

"I heard their is a nice park near by,maybe i'll check that out."Xeon thought to himself.

He dressed himself in a casual dark colored outfit consisting of a short sleeve dark colored t-shirt,a pair of dim jeans and a pair of regularly worn boots.

It is mid noon in the park,just half passed twelve o'clock as someone precedes in bumping into his large 6 foot 6 inch frame only to be knocked down them selves.

it is a fairly young girl with a bee like stuffed animal,she looks to be part of a convent or a nun atleast.

"Are you okay?"Xeon asks.

"I'm fine."the young girl says as Xeon helps her up.

Her eyes trail the skyline trying to look up at Xeon because the height defference is so great.

"Um,can you help me,i'm trying to find the local church."

"I'm afraid i can't help you,I'm probably just as new to this town as you are,I just moved here,I'm Xeon by the way."Xeon the extends his hand and as does she as they begin to shake.

"My name is Asia Argento."

"But i suppose i could help you try to find it if you don't mind."

"I think that would be great."Asia said in gratitude.

The two began walking around the city to look for the local church,asking citezens and local buisnesses,then Asia found a little boy on the sidewalk crying with a scraped knee"Threre,there,big boys shoudn't be crying about something so small."Asia then caused a flash of green light and suddenly the boys scrape was healed,Xeon was a little more then baffled at the sight but none the less still weird,then after a few more minutes of searching they found the church but it was quite old looking.

"Well Asia we found it but it doesn't look quite safe."

"Looks can be deaseving,thank you for your help."

"Any time."

Asia then begins up the hill when Xeon felt something was wrong in that church.

"Hm,strange."

Later that day,Xeon was called to the club room for an urgent meeting.

"Alright everyone,there has been some major Fallen angel sightings in the area and most of the sightings have been reported around the old church,so we are going over there to investigate."Rias reported

"The old church,that's where Asia is."Xeon thought.

A red circle with engravings on it appear in the middle of the room.

"Alright everyone let's go."

Everyone then began to walk inside the circle and dissappear,then re appear infront of the old church.

"Alright guys,make sure to watch yourselves,these Fallen have been reported to have rebelled."

They searched on the top part of the church for about 2 minutes before a flock of fallen angels ambushed them.

"Don't worry guys,me,Kiba and koneko got this."exclaimed Akeno.

Xeon and Rias rush to the basement to find a beaten and battered Asia on what appears to be a hightech green glowing cross.

"I'm glad you could make it."Said Raynare with a sadistic and seducive voice.

"You let her go right now you bitch!"Xeon exclaimed with anger.

Rias was confused at these events considering she never met this girl yet Xeon met great rage when seeing her in such a weak state.

"I'm afraid i can't do that,you see,Asia is a vital part of my plan,you see,she has a boosted gear known as twighlight healing and i need it."

"A boosted gear!?"Rias exclaimed with surprise.

Another group of fallen angels then appeared in the area, but it didn't take Xeon long before killing all of them,but still,it was too late, Raynare stole the boosted gear from Asia and ended up killing her in the process,this angered Xeon very much.

Raynare deminstrated the abilities of the boosted gear by healing a bruise she got earlier.

"Yeah,you got your boosted gear,but that's not gonna stop from tearing you apart."

Raynare quickly saw the flaw in her plan,she treid to make a fast get away but was quickly cought by Xeon as he swiftly sought through to his words.

After Raynare's demise,Rias explained that she had the power to bring her back,but to do so,she had to reincarnate her as a devil,with Xeon's relunctant permission,she began infusing Asia with one of her pawn peices.

After an hour or two of waiting,she woke from unconcienceness and greeted all of the people around her in the club room,especcialy Xeon.

"Thank you all for helping me,and for my gratitude fo such,i will read one of my favorite vurses in the bible."

she began reading and as a devil,everytime she read,she got hurt.

Thank you all for reading,This is the end of the Raynare arc and we are moving on to the Riser arc,Possibly one of the most important arcs in the story

All content in this fanfiction belong to there rightful owners


End file.
